Unlucky Circumstances
by crimson-butterflyz
Summary: She was left in the dark knowing full well she was in unlucky circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto

**Unlucky Circumstances**

Chapter 1

This has spoilers up to manga chapter 365 you've been warned.

* * *

Sakura ran, the trees passing her by looked like a blur as she flew through them. She was tired and pissed, after learning that the Akatsuki and Sasuke's group were in the area her team had split up her only companions two ninja dogs that Kakashi had so willingly gave her. She cursed, if the Akatsuki was there that meant Itachi and she had no doubt that her former teammate was pursuing him relentlessly. She paused landing on the green foliage that surrounded her. 

_If Sasuke and Itachi meet…_The thought leaving her as fear ran its way up her system. She looked down noticing the hounds staring up at her expectantly. _No use thinking like that. I'll just have to hurry. _Her resolve returning she jumped up landing on a thick branch before flying into the air. Her cloak danced behind her, catching branches against the fine material. Sakura tensed, landing on the ground she turned towards the dogs noticing they too had stopped.

"What…what is it?" Worry etched into her voice as they sniffed the air. She glanced at her surroundings thinking it was eerie that all noise had stopped around her. Panicked seized her leaving behind all reason and doubt, she knew why it was quite. She slowly turned around, her heart beating against her cage drowning out the laugh of his voice. Sakura looked up meeting the gaze of the sadistic face of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Ah what's this? You know little girls like you shouldn't be out here, you could get _hurt_?" His laugh sending goose bumps against her skin. She pulled out a kunai holding it up as a defense against the monstrous ninja.

_Of all the Akatsuki to meet why him?_ Sakura had read about him, the blood thirsty missing nin from mist who was also an alleged former seven swordsmen. She shivered hugging the cloak closer to her body as he stood there. His black cloak doing nothing against the two feet he was able to tower her over with. Sakura was no idiot, going through records in Tsunade-sama's office trying to learn all about the Akatsuki had left her knowledge about what they could accomplish and had. She knew that she couldn't kill him opting to bring him in for questioning and hopefully be able to weave his partner out of hiding. She turned to the dogs beside her, knowing that she would have to contact Kakashi about the new development.

The dog to her right nodded about to disappear, Kisame beat it to it however as he brought his sword down catching the dog nin's off-guard as they poofed into smoke around her. She jumped out of the way his sword lightly grazing the calf of her flesh. Landing on the ground a couple feet away she winced putting her hand onto the red bleeding meat of her leg. Although he had barely skimmed her his sword was massive and was able to pull chunks out of flesh with just the tip.

_Damn, _her thoughts whirling as he brought his sword at her again. She was forced to block using the small kunai in her hands as a defense against his sword. He was heavy his brute strength pushing into her as she parried. She rolled to the side missing a punch thrown to her head.

Sakura smiled at him bringing a massive chakra induced fist into the ground. A crunch was heard before the ground gave way, rocks flown into the air. Sakura panted stamina slowly leaving her as she swiped away the sweat from her forehead.

_I have to end this quickly before his partner arrives. _She looked up, her eyes squinting at the prone figure three feet away. Green orbs met small steely eyes and a toothy grin, his body unharmed. Her hands twitched at the thought of smacking that grin off his face.

Sakura composed herself, letting the sweat roll down her face as she healed her leg, running the cool chakra over her skin as she breathed. _He's not to fast, if I can just figure out a way to distract him I could probably win. _Quickly her mind coming up with a plan she looked up. He stood there his lips opening to show more of his jagged teeth.

"Haha so the little kunoichi's a medic nin." Kisame's amused laughs echoing through the forest. Somehow the thought of killing him didn't upset her anymore.

_Screw bringing him in, I'll take the blame for killing him from Tsunade-sama later. _With that thought she lunged at him throwing three kunai at the suspected victim. Kisame blocked, using his giant sword as a shield.

"Ha your going to have to do better then that if you want to hurt me little girl" He swung his sword the force of it tearing into the flesh off her body. Sakura looked surprised, a mixture of shock covering her face before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. A curse was heard before he located her, causing him to turn. He noticed to late however as she threw a punch into his face, knocking the missing nin off his feet.

Kisame slid back using his sword to stop the momentum from flying into the trees.

"Shit!" His hand coming up to rub his jaw, now broken from the chakra laded punch. Sakura smirked her hand slightly sore from the impact. She looked up noticing he had gone rigged.

Kisame frowned all lightness taken away into something more sinister as Sakura felt cold dread around her. Suddenly he disappeared a hard kick was landed to her stomach sending her flying into a nearby tree.

She wheezed, the air from her lungs leaving her as she hunched on the ground fighting back the pain from the now broken ribs. She quickly stood up, ignoring the probably punctured lung and blocking a flying kunai with her arm. The deadly weapon barely missing her vitals.

She grunted pulling the obscure item from her forearm and throwing it back with acute accuracy. She heard the sound of metal hitting flesh and grinned. Her victory was short lived however as a pain shot through her body. Sakura fell looking up into a grinning face before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the harsh chill of cold cement and dirt. Slightly panicked she tried to move but thought better of it when a sharp pain rocketed through her body. She winced slowly gathering her bearings as she took air into her lungs, noticing the indeed still broken ribs as she breathed. She would have to heal that soon or risk internal bleeding. 

_That wouldn't be good, _she slightly mused. Knowing to take in her surroundings first she slowly cracked open an eye letting her vision accommodate to the small surroundings of her person. The walls and floor were bare, the only light coming from the crack under the door.

Slowly as to not agitate her wounds Sakura began to move her arms thanking that they weren't bound.

_Bastards, probably thought I wasn't a threat, _she told herself. Knowing that this was partially true given her bloody state and low chakra reserves, it still however didn't hurt to think she was still an enemy nin and a damned good one at that.

_Oh well, _she thought. She brought a hand to her side allowing the small amount of chakra into her body. She mended the ribs carefully, being cautious as she quickly analyzed her body sending chakra through her system. Deciding she didn't have any life threatening injuries, she pulled her hand away a sigh escaping her lips. Exhausted and sore she overcame to the darkness once again.

* * *

After my first one-shot I noticed that it had alot of hits but barely anyone reviewed. So I want to thank those of you who did and thanks for adding me to your favorites. This will be a multi-chapter fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**Unlucky Circumstances**

Chapter 2

This has manga spoilers up to chapter 365 you've been warned.

rated M for violence and mild language

* * *

The first thing Sakura noted while waking up was the smell. It was musty and left a sour after taste in her mouth as she breathed. Not the best thing to wake up to. The second was her head. It felt as if she had gone drinking with Ino, the indigenous blonde piling on drinks while she flirted with every male in the vicinity. The throbbing pain left little to any of her already dampened mood, how she hadn't noticed it early was a mystery. Sakura moaned, her hands coming up to clutch her head, pumping chakra threw her system as she rubbed at the therapeutic spots. Relief forming in a matter of seconds. She brought down her arm the blood from her wound early had congratulated, the red substance now a flaky scab. She rubbed her neck, also noting that it was sore, she was sure their was a bruise already manifesting on the flesh.

_Damn I should've known that Akatsu-, _her eyes opening wide, realization dawning on her as she searched, eyes frantic as she looked for a way out of the small room. Her orbs locking onto the door she had seen early. Disappointment making its way down her stomach as she realized it was probably locked.

Amused chuckles filled the air, making Sakura turn towards the voice, her eyes landing on a shadow hunched in the corner.

"Ha! Took you long enough kunoichi." His shark like grin glistened in the dark, the white standing out in the blackened room.

"You Bastard!" Sakura's words dripping with venom as she growled, her lips turning into a wild snarl.

"Haha you amuse me girl! If I was any less civilized I just might decide to 'accidentally' take away more then just your chakra next time." His voice taking a sadistic twist.

"Civilized? Hah! I didn't know sharks had the capability to even know manners!" She snorted her tone taking on a mock surprise as she swatted her hand in the air.

Sakura eyes adjusted to the dark. She noticed the swollen lump occupying his lower face, bewilderment that he could withstand such pain and laugh at her, less alone move it. But then again this was _Akatsuki_ and just knowing she could land a hit on the S-class missing nin made her grin with pride.

A grunt was heard, the shuffling of clothes caused Sakura to become slightly less brave, his movements signaling that he was walking towards her. She tried to move back, feeling coldness sweep into the thin material on her back. She blinked, they had _undressed her_! Well not really but the fact that someone had taken off her cloak and taken her weapons away meant that she was defenseless save for her own 'monstrous' strength. A feeling she wasn't to comfortably with at the moment, seeing as how her chakra was kept at a low. Most likely they had come when she was unconscious draining her chakra until only a small amount was needed to heal her wounds.

He stopped before her, his boots barely hitting the front of her knee. She looked up his knee smashing into her stomach before she could blink. Lights swirled, the force of the injury making her gag, blood dripping down her chin as she spit. Sakura cursed bringing her hand to wipe away the blood on her chin, smearing it into an almost pretty smudge. Sakura was pissed, if he thought she would just sit there and take it he had another thing coming.

"Kisame." The passive and emotionless voice stopping her from her thoughts. She stopped breathing, how had she not noticed him! He was standing in the doorway, light streaming in as he entered the room. Looking up it appeared Kisame didn't notice either the surprise evident on his face before he grinned at the emotionless ninja, all former surprise gone.

"I didn't expect you to be out of bed so early, with the injuries you got from the brat I suspected you'd be down for another two days." Kisame stepped away from her standing back so that his feet were now a couple arms lengths away. That was good Sakura noted, a inaudible sigh coming from her lips.

"Such injuries are nothing." Kisame snorted, Sakura didn't blame him, she wouldn't have expected any other answer from the stoic ninja.

Itachi walked towards them his steps silent as he made his way over. _He looks more like he's gliding, _Sakura told herself. He came to a stop in front of her. Sakura shut her eyes, already aware of what the sharigan could do to someone's physical and mental state.

"Kunoichi." His voice like velvet as she opened her eyes startled. His red eyes pierced into hers as she tensed, arms and legs getting stiff before he turned. She mentally relaxed glad he hadn't tried to kill her and yet at the same time mad at herself for showing such weakness. Sakura reasoned with herself she was intimidated of course and possibly a little scared. The two men in front of her _were _part of Akatsuki after all, an organization bent on stealing the Bijuu's from their hosts bodies and ultimately trying to kill one of her best friends.

"Kisame she is injured." His voice calm as if merely stating a fact though she thought she could slightly hear the undertone of agitation.

"Yea, well, who cares if she's injured, besides after what you did to your annoying brother I thought I could have some fun." His face forming into a toothy grin, his Samehada resting lightly on his shoulders. Itachi stared the tip of his smooth mouth going down into a frown.

Sakura gasped, "What...what do you mean?" Her voice coming out slightly haggard. Worry began to itch its way into her brain as she thought of the worse possibly outcome.

"You…you don't mean Sasuke's dead right? He's...he's not dead?" Sakura stared at the two neither of them had made an answer.

"Why? Why don't you answer me?" Her voice coming out hurried and rushed as she yelled at them perspiration beginning to form on her sleek forehead. She was panting at her outburst her hands in front of her as she clenched down angrily.

Itachi merely stared his gaze burning into her as she glared back. "It does not concern you." His voice coming out monotone as he spoke.

"The fuck it doesn't!" She screamed slamming her hands down against the dirty floor creating small indentations with her chakra. Before she could blink she was flown against the wall, her breath knocked out of her as a pale hand held her neck.

"That is enough." His calm voice sent shivers down her body as she stared into his eyes. The swirling comas warning her of danger. She tried to breath the air from her lungs cut off from his strong hold. He must have realized this because he dropped her turning away before heading towards the door. She crumpled to the ground, coughing as she massaged the flesh on her neck.

Itachi paused before slowly turning towards Kisame. "Drain her of the efficient amount." With that he turned making his way out the door and out of sight.

"Oh ho ho I'm impressed! Not many ninja get Itachi angry and live kid. You might be fun after all." Sakura barely registered his words though, only staring at her hands as he walked over. She only seemed to break out of her trance when she felt a cold sweep through her. She glanced up seeing the smirking face of Kisame as he turned Samehada in hand. She glared at his back wishing she had enough strength to kill him.

"What do you want with me!" Sakura's voice came out as a harsh whisper. She was surprised when he turned around she was half expecting to be ignored.

Kisame shrugged. "You should ask Itachi that, after all _he's _the one who wanted you captured." With that he left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Shocked Sakura just sat there a sob rocking through her body as she began to cry. Sakura was confused. Sasuke-kun. Itachi. Everything. It was just to much for her to handle and soon she collapsed the weight of what had happened to much for her to stand.

* * *

I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed my first chapter. Please forgive me if any of the characters are occ I'm trying my hardest and would like to know if I should continue with the story or not. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto enough said.

**Unlucky Circumstances **chapter 3

Rated M for language

Thank you for those who reviewed. I wasnt sure if I was going to continue because I didnt get alot of feedback, but those of you who did really made me want to continue, so this is for you.

* * *

Sakura was tired, her spirit had died out long ago replaced with the hopelessness of defeat. Once Kisame had left she had crumpled, pulling herself into a small ball against the dirt covered floor. Her throat was dry from crying and she knew she probably looked like shit. Blood covered one of her arms, scratches adoring her body and face, and slime from dirt and sweat all but brought the look together as she sighed. Yep, she was probably a sight for sore eyes. 

She brought her hands in front of her, resting the small of her palm to her neck. She winced, remembering the death grip Itachi had held to her jugular. Sakura was feeling slightly surprised, when he had flown her across the room like that she had seen the murderous intent in his eyes. Why he hadn't killed her brought confusion to her features, her eyebrows furrowing into an arc as her lips pursed in thought. There was also what Kisame had said early. What reason would Itachi possibly want with her? From what Kisame said about his fight with Sasuke he was no doubt injured, but when she had seen him he had shown no signs of it. If at all she noticed he had slight bags under his eyes but that could be normal. If what Kakashi told her was true Itachi was beginning to lose his eyesight, a problem that anyone was sure to lose sleep on.

_At least I know he doesn't need me to heal him. _The thought of even helping him bringing vile to her throat. Sakura bit her lip, blood filling her mouth with the metallic taste.

She gulped, her eyes falling upon the food resting in front of her figure. It was brought in early by Kisame. The shark like nin had thrown profanities to her before unceremoniously tossing the plate onto the floor before taking his leave. She stared at the food, the stale bread was accompanied by an apple, the redness of it creating a sheen in the blackened room. She turned her attention to the bottle of water next to it. Sakura licked her lips, the moisture from the air tingling her skin as she shivered. She was no doubt hungry the thought of food making a low whine of protest in her stomach.

However she just didn't think she could stomach anything right now. Her mind had been full of Sasuke, his condition bringing worry into her thoughts. There were two outcomes to what could have happened she reasoned. One, he was dead, the thought leaving an undesirable pain in Sakura's heart as she clenched her fists. Or two, seeing as how Itachi was still alive meant he was rescued. Backup probably saving him before anything could happen. She hoped it was the latter.

Sakura propped herself against the wall bringing her legs to rest in front of her. She eyed the water again, the dryness of her throat tempting her to pull towards the offending object. Uncertainly she brought her hand down gripping onto the plastic covering.

_What if it was poisoned? _Suspicion flashing threw her eyes. The water danced in the bottle before she placed it back down. She became aware of the door opening, pulling her eyes away before landing on the metal contraption. A small figure entered his steps soft as he made his way over. Sakura stopped breathing, it seemed that whenever she was around him she was paralyzed. The thought of how easily he could kill her weighing in the back of her mind.

"Kunoichi why do you not eat?" His voice held no concern as he said this. The only indentation of annoyance brought on by the slight frown in his face. Sakura knew he was looking at her as if she were a nuisance, a girl who was simply around to fulfill their wishes until she became unnecessary. Then she would be dead, tossed out like mere trash. She glared at him her mouth set into a fine line as he stared, his sharigan glowing in the dim light.

Itachi's eyes flashed briefly at the food before locking on to her again.

"It is not poisoned." His tone hitting right on the mark before she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest almost childishly. His eyes were a mystery pulling her in like a magnate as he stared. It was if he was studying her, the dim light covering most of his features behind his cloak.

"If you do not eat then you will die." Itachi's voice surrounded her as she looked down. Sakura could've sworn she heard his tone go softer, but that could be due to the lightheadedness she was feeling. She gave up opting not to argue as she looked at the food.

Dehydration and hungry clouding her mind as she grabbed it, devouring the bread as she took a bite of the fruit, savoring the juices that swirled in her mouth. She paused, taking the time to swallow before reaching towards the water, chugging it in one gulp. She wiped her mouth clean, using the back of her hand as a napkin before looking up at him. His features betrayed nothing as he turned, making his way to the door. Gathering her courage Sakura opened her mouth.

"Wa…wait!" Her voice stopping his form as he turned towards her. _Damn it_! She could never tell what he was thinking, his eyes betraying nothing of what he felt as he stared

"What…what do you want with me?"She swallowed, finding her voice again as she spoke. A dark eyebrow rose up before lowering, his face becoming a blank mask as he talked.

"You are to heal one of our prisoners. After that you will be used as bait, alluring the Jinchuuriki out of hiding to rescue you." He said it so naturally, as if he was merely stating a fact of the weather. Ignoring that he was going to kill one of her best friends. It made her sick, rage boiling in her system before calming down, her voice becoming a deadly whisper as she spoke.

"Naruto wont come alone, once they find out where I am their kill you." She was shaking, her lips pulled back into a dainty line as she clenched her fists, blood dripping onto the floor. He just looked at her, uncaring by her threat.

"Say something god damn it!" Her eyes were large, her eyebrows pressed down as she breathed, sucking in the air that surrounded her.

"Kisame will be coming to take you to a different room. I presume you will not struggle. If so you will be brought back here, your chakra drained and limbs bound." With that he resumed walking not looking back as he passed the threshold. His figure disappearing before a bigger one took its place. This one was more dominating in height, his big build creating louder clunks as his feet hit the ground.

"Come on princess I cant wait all day." Kisame's grin unmoving as she glared at him, the anger from before still present.

"_Fuck you!" _

"Sorry cant say you're my type girly, although I could let you become better acquainted with my Samhada, its been dying to taste your blood again. In fact I doubt your be needing both your legs anytime soon. I'm sure one will be efficient." His face took on a sadistic grin, his hand coming up to graze the hilt of his sword.

Sakura sneered at him before standing up, using the wall as a balance as she adjusted her limbs. She made her way towards him only pausing to flick him off before walking out the door, Kisame on her tail as he laughed.

* * *

Once out of the room Sakura had put all thoughts of escape out of her mind. No doubt if she tried she would be caught in a heartbeat, the man behind her stopping her before she could make a move. 

_At least he was better then Itachi, _she told herself. The prick was as interesting as a door nail, at least with Kisame she could tell what he was thinking, well sort of. The thought not to reassuring as she would be stuck with them for awhile. She sighed, humming to herself as she made her way down the hall. Kisame stepped in front of her, taking the lead as he led her down a different hallway. A smell wafted its way up her nose making her pause before a door. It smelled like takeout. _Probably the kitchen, _making a note to remember that, she continued noticing Kisame hadn't stopped as he made a right turn. She whispered silently under her breath.

"Jerk."

"What was that girly?" He turned towards her, his toothy grin set in place as he stared at her.

"Oh nothing I was just mumbling." Sakura brought a hand behind her head taking a page out of Naruto's book as she feigned innocence. He walked up to her before looking down. The closeness making Sakura uncomfortably as she looked up, determined not to show weakness as she glared. He chuckled, amusement entering his eyes before stepping away resuming to lead her as she brought a hand to her heart. Thanking he hadn't cut her to pieces.

While they walked Sakura took her time to study her surroundings. If she was able to escape later she would have to memorize the turns they took and which hallways they walked through. If she even took one wrong step or slightly hesitated she would be caught, and most likely dead.

After walking up a flight of stairs they stopped, coming up to the second door on the right. Kisame put his hands together his hands forming a seal as chakra migrated around his fingers. He pulled back placing his hand on the knob before turning. The door opened, air leaking out to hit Sakura in the face. She placed a hand over her face, trying to block the smell that wafted its way up her nose. They probably hadn't been in that room for awhile, obviously it hadn't been aired out before her arrival. _Those arrogant, selfish pricks. _Kisame smirked, his hand cupping the small of her back as he pushed her forward. She stumbled catching her ground before glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Bastard."

Kisame shrugged. "Wow princess I'm touched, after helping you all this way from the goodness of my heart all I hear is what a bastard I am, I'm truly hurt pinky." He brought a hand to his cloak taking out a piece of clothing before throwing it at her.

Sakura caught it noticing the crumbled state it was in before unfolding it. She looked at him curious.

"Its clothing, after all we cant have you stinking up the place, unless of course you prefer being naked."

_That's it!_ Kisame grinned his hand coming up to stop her fist. He chuckled before applying pressure, the sickening sound of a crunch making its way to his ears before letting go. Sakura winced examining her hand as she stepped back. He had broken her wrist and most of her fingers, the sensitive skin already turning a pale blue.

"Oh yes before I forget! There's chakra seals all around this room girly, if you try to escape me or Itachi will find you. If that happens you can be sure that your suffer more then just a few broken bones." His voice took on a sadistic tone as he flashed her another toothy grin before closing the door. His laughs echoing outside.

_Pompous jerk. _Sakura looked around aimlessly noticing the sparse furniture that decorated the room. _Here I thought Naruto had bad taste. _There was a door leading to a bathroom on the opposite wall from her and a window adjacent to her right. _No doubt sealed. _

She walked her way over to the bed, the thought of sleeping on something other then the floor making Sakura sigh with gratitude. She sat down the action sending dust into the air, as a itch to her throat made her sneeze.

_Damn it. _Her hand hurt like hell the action of sneezing making her hand shake. She brought her hands down in front of her, looking at the hand Kisame had injured. Decided she set to the task of healing it. No doubt she would have to relocate the joints before she could. _Damn,_ _this is going to hurt_.

Slowly she pushed her index finger in, the bone sliding into its socket as pain raked it ways up her body. _Okay one down. _She gripped her middle finger next noticing that all the bones had been broken. She placed her hand on her finger letting the soothing chakra heal it. Once done she popped it back into place. _Two. _Sakura was panting now the pain bringing tears to her eyes. Next she gripped her ring finger, noticing that her hand was shaking, trying to calm herself before she applied pressure. Clenching her teeth she pushed the bone, making a clicking sound as it reconnected. Sakura bit her lip. _There, _she was done relocating her fingers back into their sockets, now all she had to do was heal her wrist. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before placing her hand onto her wrist. Green chakra formed as she connected the bones, tendrils making its way as she reduced swelling and helped blood circulation.

Sakura pulled her hand away letting it full next to her she sucked air into her lungs. Her chakra hadn't restored yet, the simple task of mending bones had left her breathless and exhausted. She reminded herself to pay back Kisame later.

Slowly she stood up grabbing the clothes she had dropped early as she made her way to the bathroom. She stepped inside locking the door behind her as she undressed. The grime sticking to her as pulled off her clothes. She turned on the water, the spray sending mist into the air as she examined herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Dirt was covering her once pink hair making it seem lifeless and gray. Blood, tears, and dirt covered her face making herself frown as she noticed the small bruises that decorated her body.

_I look like shit._ Obviously what she said early wasn't far from the truth. She undid the bindings that covered her chest, letting them fall to the ground. She stepped inside the shower. Hot water ran over her body, soothing her aching muscles as she ran her fingers through her hair, washing out the dirt to the best of her abilities. She stood there for ten minutes before turning the water off. Sakura let out a content sigh, placing the clothes Kisame had given her over her wet body. She didn't have a brush, having to suffice with her fingers as she combed her hair. Once satisfied she pulled back letting her gaze fall back on the mirror.

At least she looked decent. Sakura opened the door her steps quiet as she made her way over to the bed again. She pulled the sheets off, letting them fall to the ground before plopping herself in the bed. Making herself comfortably she soon fell asleep, dreaming of a raven haired boy.

* * *

This chapter had mild interaction between Sakura and Itachi, please forgive me. I wanted to dwell more on Sakura's transition so I didn't really add much dialogue. I promise that the next chapter will have more interaction between these two. Also I'm not sure when I can post the next chapter, I'll be busy all this week, but I promise when I can I'll update. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Unlucky Circumstances **chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the late update. Please forgive me, but I was extremely busy because of school starting so It was hard to find a time to write. Again thank you to all of you who reviewed it really makes me want to continue writing this story. So please enjoy this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

It was a battlefield. The trees in the surrounding area were gone, tossed over in a obscene fashion. Dirt and rocks jutted from the ground, creating the allusion of mountains and desert storms. A mask of four ninja stood out in the scene. Their cloaks were covered in dirt, breaths labored by the dash of pursuit. They had rushed over, the related news of Sakura missing reaching their ears by Kakashi's hound dogs. They stood in a circle, their silence surrounded by an implacable place of doom. Kakashi stepped forward his mask covering most of his face as he analyzed the area.

"Kiba see if you can locate Sakura's scent, I'll send Pakkun to search the area for anything that could help us locate her. Meanwhile I'll be sending hokage-sama news of our situation."

"Gotcha." The wild shinobi leaped into the air, Akamaru yelping loudly as they vanished from sight. Kakashi watched them go before turning his attention to the remaining ninja. The former root shinobi known as Sai and bug user Shino Aburame stared at him quizzically. Kakashi sighed, rubbing his neck through the thick material of his cloak.

"Sai and Shino I want you two to stay on the look out for any approaching chakra signals. If you sense anyone alert me at once." He was answered by two nods, the soft spoken ninjas disappearing into the area.

Kakashi fingered his vest, opening a pocket as a scroll slipped in his hands. He untied the bindings letting it flap open as he wrote down the message he would send to the hokage. Once satisfied with his work Kakashi bent down securing the scroll around one of his summoning dogs.

"Don't worry Kakashi I'll have this thing in Konoha in no time." Kakashi nodded before standing up, now all he had to deal with was when Naruto arrived. He was sure that wouldn't go down to quietly. Sure enough both Sai and Shino arrived minutes later, breaking the news of upcoming chakra signals. They looked out towards the clearing, Kakashi's eye zooming in on the approaching ninja. They stopped a few feet in front of him, the wind around them grazing his exposed flesh.

Naruto approached him first. Grin gone and worry etched into his face as he looked around.

"Kakashi-sensei where is she?" The two ninja in back of him sent worried glances in his direction.

"She was taken Naruto."

"Taken? What do you mean? By who?" His questions came out fast and distressed. Kakashi sent a glance over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto Yamato as he nodded. He sent a glance at the girl next to him. The girl known as Hinata Hyuga brought her hands together, her eyebrows arched as she muttered Naruto's name.

Kakashi brought his attention back to Naruto. "By the Akatsuki." Naruto drew back his eyes locking onto the ground as his body began to shake. Naruto looked back up, his tone shaky.

"Kakashi-sensei, what…do I do?" His voice was weary and Kakashi suddenly realized how exhausted he looked. His posture was haggard and slouched, almost defeated. To Kakashi his eyes told the story of someone seeing much sacrifice and sorrow. Kakashi knew that look, after all this wasn't the first time Naruto had experienced the loss of someone close to him.

He sighed. "All we can do is wait. I've already sent Tsunade-sama the news on what happened. We should be receiving instructions shortly. After that we can precede to retrieving Sakura." He stared at Naruto his stare pensive as he relayed the facts.

To be honest Kakashi was just as livid with the situation as Naruto. However as team leader he had to stay calm and control his emotions, only when they were given permission to retrieve Sakura would he be able to release himself. Kakashi's stare was met with defiance as Naruto glared back.

"If I was captured Sakura-chan would be doing whatever it takes to rescue me!" Naruto brought up his hands, stance wild as he flashed his teeth. His voice came out sharp, his aura sending out sparks of chakra. The raw power burning the ground. Naruto's eyes changed, the once cerulean blue turning into a ferocious red as he grabbed for Kakashi's cloak.

Kakashi's calm eye sent shockwaves through Naruto before he answered.

"I know Naruto, however in this situation we cant afford to be brash. Don't forget the Akatsuki are after the nine-tails in your body. If you go it will be like handing you over on a silver platter. The best option is to regroup and wait for Anbu backups to arrive."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT?! SAKURA-CHAN'S IN DANGER AND ALL WERE DOING IS JUST SITTING HERE! WHAT IF THE AKATSUKI HURT HER? WHAT IF SHES HURT HUH?! DON'T YOU CARE?!" He shook Kakashi back and forth, his energy burning through his cloak and onto his skin. Kakashi winced before grabbing his wrists applying pressure as a warning to let go.

"That's enough Naruto." Yamato's voice rang out in the clearing as he stepped forward putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm down. He was ignored though, the only option to put a surge of chakra into the necklace around his neck. Naruto snapped out of it, unlatching Kakashi's cloak before falling onto the ground in an unconscious stupor.

"I'm sorry Naruto." With that Kakashi picked him up, putting him on his back as he held his legs. He looked at the ninja surrounding him.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Sakura woke up the first thing she noticed was the light. It's brightness causing her to cover her eyes as she tried to fall back asleep. She buried her head into the pillow causing dust to ride up her nose as she sent a violent sneeze in the air. Giving up on the prospect of more sleep she soon sat up, her arms raising above her as she stretched. She heard three popping noises in her back, the sensation causing a moan to escape her soft lips.

She brought her legs down, her bare feet resting on hardwood floor as a chill went through her body. _I wonder if Naruto's up for training this morning. _A smile grazed her face at the thought of him waking up so early. Slowly she opened her eyes letting them accommodate to her surroundings as she shifted.

The first thing she saw was the amused face of Kisame as he flashed her a set of teeth. Recognition dawned as she fought back a scream of surprise.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." His amused chuckles causing Sakura to glare at him.

"_Fuck off." _

Kisame shook his head. "My my my, and here I thought I would be a good host by bringing you breakfast, I'm sure your hungry after all." The mention of food sent a whine of protest to her stomach. Sakura blushed, her hand covering her stomach as amused laughs reached her ears.

She frowned before grabbing the plate of food from his hands. Without thanking him she quickly ate. Biting into a piece of burnt toast as she sipped down a glass of water. Once done she shoved the tray into his hand, ignoring his scowl as she got up towards the bathroom.

Kisame fumed, his hand reaching out to grab her in a snakelike clamp. Sakura winced, his hand cutting off the circulation in her arm as she tried to break free. He brought his face closer, his mouth next to her ear as she shivered.

"Just so were clear _brat_, the only reason why I haven't killed you is because of Itachi's orders. Once were finished with you I'm going to take my time using you as a meal for my Samehada." Just as quickly as he had grabbed her he let go, grinning before walking out the door.

Sakura collapsed on the ground, her legs shaking as she tried to steady her heart. _Shit. _Dealing with Kisame as her personal butler was taking a toll on her. She brought her fists up, sending chakra through her body to see how much she had recovered. Not a lot Sakura reasoned, but enough to give someone a few broken ribs if need be.

She began to send chakra through her right hand, focusing the green substance as she clenched her fist. Sweat began to roll down her forehead as she stretched her fingers. Maintaining chakra control was a good way to build up her stamina, something she needed if she were to escape later.

Finally satisfied with her workout, she got up, her body leading her towards the bathroom. She didn't have an exchange of clothes, something she would have to bring up next time she saw her captors. Sakura sighed, running her hand through her pink locks as she brought one of the silky strands in front of her face. She wasn't provided with shampoo either, her hair developing spilt ends as she looked at it dryly. She showered quickly unsure of when Kisame would return next. Immediately dressing she made her way out the door, only stopping to examine her reflection before noticing the looming presence in the corner of her room.

Sakura tensed, her stance changing into a defensive one as she instinctively brought her hand to her leg. Cursing at her lack of weapons she quickly brought chakra into her hand, ready to send a chakra fused fist into her assailant.

"Kunoichi I suggest you calm yourself. Rousing a fight in your current situation will only end in defeat." The half-assed smirk of the proclaimed genius sent Sakura scowling. _What an arrogant ass. _She relaxed her stance, glaring at Itachi as she made her way towards the bed.

"And who par say can I thank for this lovely visit?" Her mock tone the only indentation of her actual mood as she sat down. Sakura almost wished he was Kisame, the shark like nin at least had a sense of humor. _However small, _she thought.

Looking up at Itachi she noticed he hadn't moved, the stoic ninja seeming to only stare. It slightly scared her and entranced her at the same time. Sakura always thought the Sharigan was beautiful, however deadly it was. She stopped herself, realizing she was staring at him as she brought her head down. This was a S-class criminal for goodness sake! Not only was he after her best friend but he was also the sole reason for Sasuke leaving, and her heart ache. _Great I'm losing it. _Sakura clutched her head forgetting all about him as she tried to regain her thoughts.

Itachi stared at her, slightly curious as to her change of moods and at the same time annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Kunoichi." His voice was calm, the sound of it soothing over Sakura as she looked up. He looked almost annoyed, the thought leaving Sakura as soon as he stepped forward.

"Ye…yes?" She gulped, her hands resting on her thighs as she slouched back. Trying to put as much distance as she could from him without making it noticeable. He was intimidating yes, but there was no way she would transform back into a weak twelve year-old girl. She had worked too hard, losing blood and sweat as she trained. Going through missions and even losing people close to her die, and damn it she wouldn't be!

Finding her resolve she scowled at him waiting for him to respond. He observed her, his face revealing nothing as his soft voice hypnotized her.

"Kunoichi you are to come with me. Your hands well be bond, sealing off any chakra in hopes of escape." Sakura snorted, _as if I could in the first place. _Itachi continued, "You will be lead to one of our holding cells, from there you will heal one of our prisoners until you are no longer able to." His voice left no line of questions.

Sakura had it, she wasn't a fucking dog! How dare he order her around like that! She quickly stood up, her lips set in a fine line as she sneered at him.

"Now you listen to me! Just because I'm here doesn't mean I was fucking asked to be! If you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you order me around like some…some dog then your out of your fucking mind!" She spat out, her cheeks red and hands shaking. She felt like slapping him, wiping away that emotionless face and shoving it up his ego sized ass.

Itachi remained quiet his only response to her outburst was the slight twitch of his hand before his Sharigan started swirling. The black dots spinning as it pulled her in. Sakura tried not to scream, the room breaking away into a black amiss as she was pulled deeper, the black turning into a deep red as she fell down into nothing.

Sakura opened her eyes with a start. Her line of vision staring straight into a moon as clouds passed by. Time seemed nonexistent as she took in her surroundings. The area was twisted into a mass of red and black, hundreds of crosses adorning the ground around her. Sakura stood up, panic seizing her as she tried to breathe. _Ok calm down, I'm sure this is just some type of genjutsu used by his Sharigan, I can probably break it if I just concentrate. _

Sakura brought her hands together gathering chakra as she performed the seal for release.

"Kai." Nothing. Sakura tried again, this time putting more of her chakra as she concentrated.

"Kai!" Again nothing. _Shit._

"That will never work." Itachi materialized in front of her, his face blank. Sakura tried to move her limbs, realizing they were stuck as she could only stare as he brought up his hand, katana in place.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi, here you are defenseless kunoichi. Time, space, and even mass of objects are under my control. Unless you agree to my standards, you will be stabbed continuously for seventy-two hours." To prove his point Itachi raised his katana ready to strike if need be.

Fear flashed in her eyes as she tried to nod, her voice gone as her throat went dry. She closed her eyes as she felt herself fall back again.

Sakura opened her eyes realizing she was back in the room as she collapsed on the ground.

She wanted to throw up, vile entering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She panted, her hands crunched up as she held onto her legs, body shaking as sobs whacked her frail body. _Damn it, _he hadn't even done anything and here she was having a nervous breakdown.

She tried to calm herself, breathing in deeply as she swallowed down spit. She willed her body to move, standing up as she used the bed for support. All the while Itachi stood patiently, his body looming over her. Shaking she looked up unable to meet Itachi's eyes as he led her out of the room.

Once out Sakura took a deep breath, following him as he led her down different hallways and a pair of stairs. She looked down at her hands, _damnit my hands wont stop trembling. Is this what it really feels like to be under his Sharigan? Not only that but he didn't even do anything and yet I cant stop my body from shaking. _Sakura looked up, focusing on his back as stopped.

They seemed to be under ground, the air down here chillier then where they were previously. _Is this where I was kept also?_ She turned towards the metal door in front of him. It looked rusty, multiply seals placed around it as Itachi opened the door. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Who could be in there that they had to go to such lengths to stop them from escaping?_

The sound of hinges creaking met her ears as Itachi signaled her to go in. Sakura took a breath bracing herself for whatever she might see. It was dark, the light from the hallway barely illuminating a few feet in front of her as she took small steps in. A groan hit her ears, pausing her mid step. She recognized that tone of voice. Heart racing she stepped forward, her eyes scanning the room as they fell on a hunched figure in the corner.

She gasped. Raven hair fell over a covered face, blocking her view as Sakura stared at all the blood covering his clothes. Heart beating in her ears Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

I tried really hard to make all the characters seem reasonable so please tell me if you think they seemed occ. Finally, I tried to add some suspense in this chapter and think I did a pretty good job. So tell me how you liked it and please REVIEW! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

If your wondering why I decided to post the next chapter so fast its because Im going to be extremely busy. I wont be able to update for another two weeks so I'm making up for it by posting a long chapter. Plus I got alot of good reviews from chapter four and couldnt help but write the next one. Believe me guys your reviews mean the world to me. Well enough drabbling enjoy the chapter.

**Unlucky Cicumstances **chapter 5

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

When Sakura whispered his name it was like a black hole swallowing her whole. What reached her in the blackened room was anything from what she expected. The boy who had turned into a young man over the last few years was more then a wreck then an actual breathing human being.

She stood there for a few minutes, letting his presence sink in before slowly making her way over to him. Her trembling form creating small ticks against the floor as her pulse quickened. His hunched figure was supported by the wall, his legs drawn out in front of him and body laced over in an uncaring fashion. The position he was in left little to any room to inspect his wounds, the only way would be to lay him down flat against the cement floor.

Quickly taking a deep breath she kneeled down, coming to his face level as she moved her arms around him. Ignoring his moan of protest, Sakura shifted his body, moving slowly so as not to agitate his wounds as she placed him on his back. Letting go she looked at his face, glad that he was unconscious to her healing him. _That would've been awkward. _

Her eyes traveled across his body, assessing the damage as her trained medical persona came out. Sakura furrowed her brow, there seemed to be bandages already covering parts of his body meaning someone before her had come in and tried to bandage him. She imagined the thought, envisioning Kisame sitting down and wrapping the younger Uchiha's wounds with an annoyed look on his face. She shook her head,_ no_, there was absolutely no way Kisame would go out of his way to help him.

_Then who…, _suddenly she remembered her conversation early. Apparently Sasuke had been in a battle with an Akatsuki member, his companions probably addressing his wounds from the fight. Sakura nodded to herself before looking him over once again, her fingers gently probing him as she gazed concerned eyes at his face. His breathing was heavy, eyes closed tight as his body went stiff with her touch.

There was to much blood she realized, the liquid pouring out of wounds and covering his clothes as it soaked the ground beneath them. It was more then enough that a regular human being could live through. Then again Sakura thought, _Sasuke isn't exactly normal. _Bringing her hands in front of her, she softly placed them onto his chest pushing a small amount of her chakra through his system to find the worst of the wounds.

There was a laceration traveling from his left hipbone all the way to the middle of his abdomen. She would have to heal that first or risk him bleeding to death. Silently berating herself she pushed open his shirt, letting it fall to his sides as she tried not to blush.

Composing herself she looked over the slash, noticing it extended well past into his pants. Her gaze lingered there for a second, realizing that she indeed would have to pull them down. Her expression became problematic. She didn't want to undress him in front of Itachi, the action embarrassing enough as it is.

Biting her lip she looked over at Itachi, silently praying that he would accept her request.

"I need gauze and bandages, in my current state I well not be able to heal all his wounds." Sakura thought she saw him nod, the movement hard to make out in the darkened area as he left her alone. Once gone she breathed a sigh of relief, relinquishing her focus back on Sasuke.

Slowly she pulled down his waistband only bringing it down until she was able to make out the end of the wound. _Thank god, _the pants still covering his parts from view. She inhaled, breathing deeply before analyzing the gash again. It was a deep wound and Sasuke was lucky it didn't go through any important vital arteries. Sakura sighed before placing her hand slightly above it, her cool chakra entering his flesh as his skin began to close up.

Once done she pulled up his waistband, dropping her hands onto the ground as she heard Itachi enter. He looked at her for a moment his eyes glowing in the faint light before handing her the medical materials. She thanked him, his eyes never leaving her as she began to bandage Sasuke's lesser wounds.

She soon became engrossed in her task, Sasuke's heavy breathing thinning out until it was at pace with her own. Sakura was feeling relieved, at least he wasn't in danger of dying anymore. If she had gotten to him any longer then she did, it would likely be a different story.

Stopping the thought she suddenly groaned, her legs had gotten stiff from sitting and she had used a mass amount of chakra to heal him. Only pulling back until she had enough to sustain herself from falling unconscious. Silently patting herself on the back for a job well done she barely noticed the twitch of his eyes as she looked over his body for anything she could've missed.

"Sa…Sakura." She froze, her attention on the bare of his chest as she slowly brought her gaze to meet his. Her breath hitched. The pounding of her heart cutting off everything as her eyes met his. They were black, gleaming in the dark like moonlight as he tried his best to look at her.

She bit her lip again, her voice trembling as she opened her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun." She said it slowly, his name rolling on her tongue as a mere whisper. He seemed not to hear her though, for as soon as she said it his eyes closed, falling back into unconsciousness.

She sat quietly, her hand against her heart as she tried to stop the pounding in her ears. She was surprised he had woken up, the extent of the injuries should have kept him unconscious for at least another two days. She was thankful, the twitch of her lips pulling back into a smile as she looked at him.

Looking over at Itachi she realized he was still standing there. His face covered by shadow as he quietly observed her. She wanted to punch him, stab him a hundred times over for what he did. When she learned early that Itachi had fought Sasuke it had scared her, twisting her thoughts around into the worse as worry began eating away at her mind. He _knew_ she would not object once she saw him, he _knew_ that she would risk anything and everything to save him from death, and it _disgusted_ her. She wanted to cry, the man before her had asked- no _ordered_ her to heal one of their prisoners, and she had declined not knowing that the man she had been searching for, was indeed who she was supposed to heal. By manipulating her worry over Sasuke, Itachi had in fact already known she would heal him. What was worse was why he had let him survive. She knew that once she healed Sasuke he would go after his brother again, and one of them would die.

She curled her fist into a ball, clenching down until she drew blood. She heard movement in front of her, green orbs locking onto his form as he made a notion to follow him. Biting down hard she got up, throwing a glance at Sasuke before walking out the door. It closed behind her.

Itachi started walking his form brisk as he took steps. Sakura had it.

"Why…why did you bring him here?!" Her question came out sharp hanging in the air as he paused. Itachi turned his face unreadable as he studied her under the dim light. Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she continued.

"Why-" She paused, shuddering as she glared at him, eyes icy. "Why didn't you kill him?! Why...why did you ask me to heal him? WHY?!" Her tone was harsh coming out as she panted. Her eyes locking onto his as he remained unresponsive. It seemed like he was waiting, analyzing his answer before responding.

"He was weak." His voice monotone as he spoke.

She looked at him confusion entering her eyes as she shook her head. "I…I don't understand. What do you mean?"

He looked at her again, his eyes closing before reopening them. His long lashes grazing his cheeks as she stared. "He was already injured before we fought, there would be no point for myself to kill him in such a weak condition." With that he turned, his movements graceful as he walked away from her.

She could only stare, her legs moving of their own well as a few tears escaped her eyes. Sakura had healed Sasuke, and in doing so sealed his fate to fight Itachi. She had literally led him into battle, and possibly death. This time the tears flowed freely, running down her pale cheeks and onto the floor. She closed her eyes, hugging herself as she followed him back into her room.

The door clicked before she reopened her eyes, realizing that Itachi had left as she broke down. Choked sobs escaped rosy lips as she hugged herself tighter, wishing that she was back with her teammates and out of this hell.

* * *

Itachi made his way down the hall, ignoring the girls cry's of anguish as he left the room. The girl was obviously unhappy here, but that did not concern him. She was needed to fulfill Akatsuki's plans. Once done they would kill her. It was simple as that. Itachi felt no remorse and never felt regret. The Akatsuki want the Jinchuuriki and he required a medic nin. She just happened to be the perfect choice. Her medical skills as a ninja and apprenticeship to the fifth Hokage made her a perfect candidate. Plus her loyalty to his brother and the Jinchuuriki meant he would be left with little to any restraint.

He made his way down from her room. Kisame blocking his path with his body. He was resting against the wall a grin appearing as he realized Itachi notice him.

"So how'd it go?" His grin got bigger as Itachi remained impassive.

"Haha that bad huh?" Itachi walked passed him stopping in front of a door before responding.

"It is irrelevant to how she feels. She will lead the Jinchuuriki to us and then she will be disposed of."

Kisame shrugged. "Ah, and your little brother?" He said it with a smirk noticing Itachi had said nothing as he closed the door behind him. Kisame remained quiet before turning around, his amused grin never fading as he made his way down the hall.

_Things are starting to get interesting_, and with that he laughed.

* * *

Sakura once again found herself in a spot she rather not be. The first time was when she had been training with her teammates. Naruto and Sai had finished sparring when they offered her to join in. She agreed, eventually leaving Naruto with a black eye and Sai more then a few bruises because of his comments about her appearance.

It was normal though as it happened almost constantly, so it was surprising how after said day Lee came bouncing up to her, pose in place as he asked her out. Sakura not wanting to dampen his spirit agreed, it was possibly the worst mistake of her life.

Instead of letting her go home first to get clean, Lee quickly grabbed her spouting on about how her beauty was like the springtime of youth before dragging her to a small ramen stand. The one where almost everyone from the rookie nine had gathered. The rest of the day was spent trying to keep a drunken Lee from destroying the town, how he gotten a hold of the sake was a mystery. Yes, to Sakura it was one of worst days of her life.

Sakura sighed bringing her head down to rest on her knees. She had been captured, drained of chakra, ordered around, and was awaiting her said death. Not to mention her captors were S-class criminals with an agenda problem. Yep, she was defiantly in a situation she rather not be.

Getting a headache she closed her eyes, letting her hands rest on her temples as she massaged the throbbing skin. _This must be what it feels like for Tsunade-sensei when she drinks to much sake. _Sakura brought her hands down, an implacable feeling of sadness washing over her at the thought of her sensei. _Damn it! _She was feeling weak again, her expression changing to one of anger fast. _I should really stop belittling myself. _She quickly relaxed, her head resting against the wall as she looked up.

_It could be worse, _she thought. At least they were nice enough to give her a room. _Although_, she glanced around looking at the dirt sitting collectively on the furniture as her face turned to one of irritation. She looked at herself wishing she could have a change of clothes and some soap. _A toothbrush would be nice…_, grumbling to herself she failed to notice the presence that entered her room.

"Already talking to yourself pinky?" Amused laughs reached Sakura as she jumped, mad at herself for failing to notice him sooner.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Kisame merely shrugged. "Its dinner time." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Sakura look out the window. It was indeed night. Surprised Sakura wondered how she hadn't noticed it turn dark. _Some ninja I am. _

She noticed he didn't have any food with him. Giving him a curious expression she stared at him. He must have noticed because he turned around making his way to the door. He left it open. She stared at the spot he was at a moment ago before looking at the door in surprise. _He's not that stupid is he? _

Silently making her way to the door she paused. _What if it's a trick to see if I'll try and escape? _She looked uncertain before taking a step out. She closed her eyes. No burns, no jutsu's. She smiled, inner Sakura doing a victory dance as she opened her eyes.

Pointed directly at her was Samehada. The sword slashing above her as she dodged down. The sword barely missing her. Kisame chuckled. She quacked open an eye before sending a silent glare in his direction.

He tossed Samehada against his shoulder, the massive sword almost hitting the roof. "That's so you don't escape."

Sakura scowled. "You could have warned me you know?" Her only answer was a shrug. Secretly though she was smiling, he knew she would dodge his sword. It meant he recognized her ability as a ninja. _Attacking me is probably the only way he can show it. _

"So where are we going?" Kisame looked at her a hint of annoyance entering his expression before disappearing.

"I already said, dinner." He began making his way down the hallway. Sakura made her way to his side walking at pace with his huge steps as his boots clinked against the ground.

"Wait what? But why aren't you bringing me my food?" He looked at her before shrugging.

"Got tired of it, plus I was only doing it because of orders. Itachi decided that you would eat with us from now on." Sakura nodded, happy that she was out of the room yet at the same time anxious at having to be around Itachi. She sighed. _Great I'm eating with my best friends enemies. _

Kisame threw her a side glance before stopping. Sakura noticed they were in front of the same door she had noticed last time. The smell of takeout reaching her nose as she smiled. It smelled pretty damn good. Kisame opened the door, his head almost touching the top of the threshold before entering inside, Sakura followed.

They seemed to be in a conjoining room. The kitchen opening up into a dining area. Sakura looked around her gaze stopping on a prone figure sitting down. _Itachi, _her eyes slightly narrowed. He had his back to them, his hair gently falling over his cloak as Kisame made his way over to him. Kisame sat directly across from him, his hand picking up a container of food as he began to eat.

She stood there hesitant to sit down as she bit her lip. Why were they doing this? Captors don't treat their prisoners like this. They usually stay in a locked up cell going days without food. Being mentally and physically tortured until their rescued or killed. They defiantly weren't given their own room and ordered to eat takeout together. So what were they doing? She started rubbing her temples again, another headache forming as she over analyzed things.

"Kunoichi how long do you plan to stand there?" Sakura looked up noticing the indifference in his voice and slight aggravation hidden underneath. She snorted, _ass. _She made her way over sitting down comfortably between the two men.

Sakura looked over the food before picking up a container of chopped chicken and noodles. Using her chopsticks she brought a piece of meat in front of her face, inspecting it before plopping it inside her mouth. She almost moaned, the meat was tender as she bit down, the juices swirling against her tongue as different spices invaded her senses. She swallowed, her taste buds on end as she timidly ate. _Who knew takeout could be so good. _

"Is the food to your liking?" His smooth voice shocking her as she tried not to choke. She swallowed.

"Yes." He nodded before continuing to eat. Sakura looked over at him, noticing the small plate of dango that was occupying the space in front of him. She quirked an eyebrow, _I take it he likes dango. _She watched his hand, the fluid movement of his wrist catching her eye_. He even eats with grace. _

He noticed her staring, his lips pulling into a small smirk as he locked gazes with her. She blinked before looked down a faint blush appearing on her cheeks for being caught. She made polite conversation with them, conversing with Kisame the most and even adding a few jokes here and there. The night soon ended, politly excusing herself as Kisame led her back to the room.

They walked in a comfortable silence, thoughts of the night swimming in Sakura's head. They came to her door, Kisame breaking the seal as he turned the knob motioning for her to enter. She looked into the room unpassionately the thought of what she wanted to ask early spilling out. 

"Kisame?" She looked at him questioningly her hands placed behind her back as she suddenly felt small.

"What?" He said gruffly. Annoyed that she wouldn't go into the room. The sake he had drank at dinner starting to effect his thoughts.

"Would you mind getting me some necessity things, like clothes and toiletries? I'm really starting to stink." He looked at her for a seconds weighing her question in the back of his mind.

"Fine-" Sakura smiled at him before he continued. "after all we cant have you smelling up the joint." He chuckled as her grin faded into frown. She tried to kick him her movements slow as he transported behind her.

"You'll have to try harder then that brat." He was laughing as she slammed the door behind her. Cutting off his voice as he moved away from the door.

_Finally, _she plopped herself onto the bed kicking off her shoes as she snuggled into the pillow. Sleep claiming her in seconds.

* * *

First off I want to say that I love Lee and his personalilty and in no way am I trying to hate on him in this chapter. I just thought it would be funny adding him in there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if anyone seemed oc. Please review and tell me if you liked it, thanks. 


End file.
